


Catching Up

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Darkseid, two heroes catch up with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

Diana glanced at the clock to see it tick over to the hour, then smiled as she looked at the other chair and found it occupied.

“Punctual, as ever,” she teased, as the square-jawed, all-American private eye sat there eyeing the menu. “One day you’ll have to let me in on how you don’t disturb the natives by doing that.”

“A simple impression on their public mind, utilizing the human tendency to not notice the strange and unusual in their midst,” he told her, giving her a candid smile. “Nothing intrusive.”

“Hmm. Seems like you learned human psychology from a certain Dark Knight.” She returned the smile. “So, it’s been a very long time since you left us. Tell me everything.”

“Of course, Diana.” He ordered, as she did, and then settled in for a talk with his best friend among all the heroes. “I wandered for some time, before settling in China,” he began. “I had not intended to stay anywhere for very long. Then I met Tsai Gong, and I felt this connection with her.”

“She must be a very nice woman,” Diana said with a tender smile, seeing John’s eyes glowing.

“She is. A widow, who lost her children. We have much in common, on those terms, but there was more. She has this strong connection to people. Everybody who knows her loves her. They come to see her often, and she can almost read their hearts with just a few questions. She had the connection to humanity that I lacked. And she taught me that, inside, we are all living beings with similar needs and desires.”

“So, will you be returning to us?” Diana asked, smiling at the waitress who brought them their meal.

“I have considered it. It was good to do what I could in the invasion,” he said. “But, on the same hand, I do not wish to burden her with the worry that comes from being a hero’s spouse.”

“Spouse?” Diana’s face lit up as she considered that.

“We had a small ceremony. We were on the –what is the word again? - honeymoon, when Darkseid intruded,” he admitted.

“J’onn, that is wonderful, but you should probably discuss it with her.” Diana reached out and patted his hand. “I understand that marriages are partnerships, and if she loves you, do you honestly think she would want you to deny any part of yourself?”

Her words gave him pause, and he nodded briefly. “You are correct. It is not a decision I should make alone. I do miss all of you.” He smiled. “Even Wally.”

“We all miss you, J’onn, so know that you will always have a place with us.”

“So, enough of me; tell me of you.” He smiled slyly. “And Bruce?” Her giggle and his laugh resounded together, as they moved to a topic they had discussed numerous times in the past.

“He’s still resisting a relationship, but he has softened somewhat,” Diana said. “Give me time. I have the patience to crack a nut, even one as tough as he is.” That set them to laughing again, and the world seemed like a brighter place for both of them for a time.


End file.
